Just Sing Along With Me, Darling
by banannie
Summary: Draco's been dumped. Soon after becoming a regular at Amelia's in Diagon Alley, a brand new customer named Ginny Weasley comes into the crowded little cafe. With no other free tables, she's forced to sit with GASP! Draco Malfoy...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** With the release of the sixth book, I've decided not to write a fanfic _dedicated_ to Blaise Zabini. I've always pictured him to look like Mikey Way of My Chemical Romance, but now that we know what he really looks like, I've decided not to write a fanfic for him. But he will always be Draco's pal in my writing, because JKR did not develop his personality enough to distort my view of his character. Metrosexual-Blaise shall live on!

**PS:** I've decided this fic will be post-Hogwarts (and so will the rest of my fics, I imagine), because apparently no one is coming back to Hogwarts for seventh-year.

**Disclaimer:** I own no part of the following shitty writing except for the plot. Besides that, it all belongs to JKR.

"Thanks for meeting me, guys," said a very distraught Draco Malfoy, who was sitting behind a cup of tea in a pitiful mess of self-pity. His face was red and puffy, undoubtedly from crying; he was unshaven, wearing mismatched pajamas, and his usually perfectly-styled hair was unkempt.

"No problem, dollface," said Blaise Zabini, patting his friend's clammy hand. "Blaise-y and Theo-y will make it all better. Don't you worry."

Theodore Nott, who was sitting next to Blaise in the tiny booth at Amelia's, a tiny cafe in Diagon Alley, nodded in agreement. "What's wrong, mate?" he asked.

"Pansy," Draco spat.

Theo and Blaise exchanged worried looks.

"You mean..?" Theo ventured.

"Mhm." Draco's face was now hidden in his arms.

"Oh, Draco," said Blaise, "I'm so sorry. It was a great thing while it lasted, but she was _not_ right for you."

"That's right. She was much too pompous for you, Draco. Coupled, you would never be able to live with so much of that. It's a good thing she's gone," Theo consoled.

Draco was about to respond, when the waitress had come to their table.

"Drinks?" the short blonde asked.

"Same thing he's got," Theo said, gesturing toward Draco. The girl nodded and looked at Blaise.

"Decaf with tartar sauce," said Blaise. The waitress stared at him for a moment and then left. Evidently, he did not realize how strange this was and continued to converse with Draco as if nothing had happened.

"Anyway, guys, Pansy seems to be ignoring all of my attempts at contacting her. She won't respond to my letters, if she even reads them," Draco explained miserably. He had started to cry again, but Blaise quickly wiped up his tears with the sleeve of his Hogwarts hoody. "She won't let me make any sort of contact with her, and what's worse--I think she's got a new guy."

"What an evil _bitch_," Theo croaked, with particular emphasis on 'bitch'.

"Way to state the obvious, Mr. Insensitivity," said Blaise, looking back at the man over his shoulder, as he had climbed onto the table to stop Draco's tears from falling.

Theo frowned. "Draco, we'll kill that other guy for you. Kill him to _death_!" he exclaimed rather loudly. He had attracted the attention of several people at neighboring tables, but paid no mind to them, and plotted aloud the death of Pansy Parkinson's new boyfriend. In the middle of Theo's loud plot to boil him in oil, toes and fingers first, Blaise had gotten off the table and sat down. It appeared that Draco had managed to stop crying.

After a moment, the waitress had come back with their drinks. She set them on the table carefully and walked away, seeming to go unnoticed by the three men.

"No need, Theo," Draco said quietly, raising his teacup and taking a sip, "I don't want you to kill anybody. I just don't want to go home and not find her there waiting for me. I miss having someone there that wants me...someone that misses me even when I'm gone for just a second...someone that needs me. Clearly, she does not need me."

Theo patted Draco's arm, which Draco seemed to be using as a handkerchief. "Don't worry, mate, Pansy doesn't know what she's missing. You're a wealthy, attractive, funny, powerful guy. There are women just dying to be with you..and among them, I am sure there are _great_ finds, Draco! There was nothing special about Pansy."

"Except the heart-shaped freckle on her right... you know. She tattooed my name on one side of it and her name on the other," said Draco. He looked as if he was going to start crying again.

"Draco, there's hardly anything special about a heart-shaped freckle and a tattoo," said Blaise. "She had no striking qualities about her except for beauty, and she wasn't that pretty."

"She loved me. Was that striking?"

"No. Everybody loves you," Theo said matter-of-factly.

Draco gave a faint sign of a smile. "Oh.. yes, that's right." He breathed a sigh of relief. "I forgot."

Blaise and Theo laughed. "Of course, silly," said Blaise.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for not updating for like, ever. But believe me, for the past few days, I've been writing and rewriting this chapter. Finally, it's become the adorable little 'meeting each-other' chapter that I had always intended it to be. Enjoy, loveses.

Disclaimer: Not mine. It's all JKR's characters and all... the only thing that's mine is Amelia's Cafe and the plot.Please don't hurt me!

Draco Malfoy was sitting in Amelia's Cafe again. He had been coming back every day, and had pretty much become a regular there. But on this particular day, the usually-dead cafe was packed. Draco looked around to see that all the tables were occupied by at least one person, and there were at least five waitresses running around the tiny cafe, trying to wait on the customers. By the time he turned his head back to where his body was facing, there was a short redhead standing in front of his table. His misty gray eyes met her bright brown; they matched the freckles on her nose and cheeks.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked, grinning madly at him.

"Sure, go ahead." He shrugged, and sipped on his drink, looking out the window. It was December first, and the snow was falling so fast that it had become a white blur. He continued to stare out the window, thinking about when he and Pansy would play in the snow together like children. He remembered when Pansy had laid down to make a snow angel, that he held out his hand to help her up. She took it, but instead of using it to pull herself up, she pulled him down with her and they lay there together for hours. In that time they hadn't said a word, just laid there in each others' arms, until Pansy fell asleep, at which point Draco had carried her inside. It was memories like this that made him miss her the most.

"My name's Ginny," said the redhead, bringing him out of his transe.

"My name's Draco," he said quietly, almost in a whisper. He didn't say anything else for another two minutes, until finally Ginny spoke up.

"Are you alright?" she asked, noticing the hurt in his eyes.

"Yes," he said, rather unconvincingly.

"...You sure?"

"Well, to be honest..." He smiled weakly at her. "No, I'm not alright at all."

"Want to tell me what happened?"

"Only if you want to listen."

"That's what I'm here for."

So Draco told Ginny the whole story. It took about half an hour, but he told her every last detail of the relationship, from their years in Hogwarts to the last, painful weeks, when it had noticably started to fail.

"I'm so sorry, Draco." She patted his hand, being careful not to dig her long fingernails into his skin. "She sounds like a real bitch. I don't think she even knew what she had when she dumped you like that."

"Don't worry about my problems, gorgeous."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm terribly, terribly sorry for not updating in the past few days, but I promise it'll be worth the wait. PROMISE.

…And yes, Ginny's owl _is_ named after Conan O'Brien. Why Ginny would know who Conan is, I have no idea, but, you know…

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies. LOLZ.

Ginny Weasley was _terribly_ bored. So bored, in fact, that she had whipped out a spare piece of parchment and began scrawling letters to her best friends, Hermione Granger and Colin Creevey.

_Hermione!_

_I met a lovely guy in a café today. You should meet me at The Three Broomsticks tomorrow night so I can tell you about him. And you can tell me what's going on with you and Ron, because he won't tell me anything._

_I'm inviting Colin, too._

_Owl me back when you get this, bitch._

_Chocolate and naked men,_

_Ginny_

Ginny giggled and stroked her little owl, Conan. Conan was a tiny Saw-whet owl, and was only about six inches tall. His feathers were all brown except for the cream-colored speckles on his back, and the feathers around his eyes.

"Take this to Hermione, Conan-kins," Ginny said, and tied the note to the owl's scrawny foot, "But don't leave yet. I have to write one for Colin, too."

Ginny took out another piece of parchment and dipped her quill into the ink.

_Colin Cakes,_

_Come to the Three Broomsticks with me tomorrow night. I'm owling Hermione, too, so she'll probably be coming._

_You're going, or I'll chop your balls off!_

_Anyways, you won't want to miss this. I met a lovely boy in Amelia's. He's god, I tell you. I need to inform you of everything about this man._

_REMEMBER: I'll chop them off!_

_-Gin_

Ginny attached the second letter to the owl's other foot.

"Remember, Conan! Left is Hermione, and right is Colin," she instructed. She fed him a pinky mouse and tossed him out the kitchen window.

&&&&&&&&&&

A few hours later, Ginny was reading a magazine and chomping on leftover meatballs in a Glad container when Conan smacked against the (closed) window. He slid down slowly and Ginny stared until he was out of view. She walked over and opened the window, then pulled Conan out of the flower pot and set him on the counter. She looked at the letters. The first one she picked up to read was from Hermione.

_Ginny,_

_Of course I'll meet you. I have tons to tell you about Ronnie-kins._

_IS HE GORGEOUS? Wait… don't write back, you're owl was exhausted when he got here. I'd feel bad if I made him go back and forth from our houses._

_Hugs,_

_Hermione_

Ginny giggled, poked the letter with her wand, and it was gone. She untied Colin's letter and read it.

_OHMYGODSICAN'TWAITFORTOMORROW._

_PS: I'm coming._

_Love,_

_Colin_

Ginny did the same with his letter, and then put Conan in his cage with another pinky mouse. She put away her meatballs and went up to bed.

&&&&&&&&&&

Draco Malfoy was sitting on his couch between Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Draco was fisting Hershey Kisses into his face, Blaise was slurping down Whipped Cream from a Cool Whip can, and Theo was sitting there shirtless, reading a magazine, with one hand down his pants.

"You know, guys," said Draco, breaking the silence, "I met a girl at Amelia's the other day."

"A girl?" Blaise repeated.

"Yes, Blaise, a girl," Draco repeated slowly.

"Tell us about her!" Theo smacked him with the copy of Witch Weekly that he had been reading.

"Alright, alright..."

&&&&&&&&&&

"I knew a girl named Ginny back in Hogwarts," said Blaise.

"Oh?" asked Theo.

"Yes, Ginny Weasley. She was a dear, but her brothers were--"

"OHMYGOD. How could I not realize it, Blaise? The red hair...the freckles...GINNY." He shuddered. "_And I called her gorgeous_!" he exclaimed, banging his head on the coffee table.

"Calm down, boy. You liked her before you knew her surname and now you suddenly hate her? You're being awfully judgmental."

Draco rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and pouted. "But she's a Weasleeeeey," he whined. Blaise shook his head.

&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny clicked her tongue. She was sitting at a table in a corner of the Three Broomsticks, waiting for Colin and Hermione to arrive.

"Ginny, my dear, are you all alone tonight?" Madam Rosmerta asked at the sight of one of her regular customers sitting at a table by herself.

"No, I'm waiting for Colin and Hermione to show up."

Madam Rosmerta giggled. "Three butterbeers, then?"

Ginny nodded. "Thanks, Madam Rosmerta. You're a doll."

Moments after Madam Rosmerta had returned with the tray of butterbeers, Hermione and Colin literally skipped to the table.

"No small-talk. Tell us about the guy you met," Colin said, before Hermione or Ginny had a chance to say anything.

&&&&&&&&&&

"So who was that girl that dumped him?" asked Hermione.

"Her name was Pansy… something."

"Draco and Pansy? That sounds familiar…"

There was silence for a moment.

"Ginny, the man you met in the café is Draco Malfoy! The woman that broke up with him is Pansy Parkinson."

Ginny went pale and tried to take a sip of a French Fry. "That's impossible."

"No, it's very possible. How many people on Earth are named Draco and have girlfriends named Pansy? Really, Ginny, you should've realized it from the start!"

"He knew my name, and he saw my freckles and my red hair… Shouldn't he have realized who I was, too?"

"Well, he was never the brightest…" Colin whispered, only to be interrupted by the flushing redhead across the table.

"He seemed like a nice guy, and I don't want to be his enemy for no reason at all other than a family rivalry thing! I liked him a lot, and I don't think our surnames and families and backgrounds should make a difference," Ginny said hotly, crossing her arms.

"Whatever you say, Gin," said Hermione.

There was silence for a few minutes, until Ginny broke it.

"So what's going on with you and Ron?" she asked Hermione.

Hermione blushed. "Oh… well, since Hogwarts, Ron and I have always… oh, Ginny, I really don't know what's been going on for the past…" Hermione stopped to count on her fingers, "…six years." She giggled, but Colin and Ginny just stared.

"So you've been going out, but not really?" asked Colin.

"Yes, you could say that." Hermione frowned.

"Well… why you two are not married right now is beyond me," said Ginny.

"We're both too shy, I think," said Hermione.

"Hermione, dear, you and Ron will be dating by next Tuesday if I have anything to do with it," said Ginny. She cackled loudly and disapparated, leaving Colin and Hermione alone at the table.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This is my favorite chapter yet. I promise, you will love it, even though it's on the short side.

**Disclaimer:** JKR's. Not Annie's. PS: I'm making a frownie face right now.

Ginny Weasley was standing in line at the Post Office in Hogsmeade, waiting for an owl to deliver a massive package to her mother. Conan was too tiny and frail to carry such a heavy package such a long distance, so Ginny was forced to stand in line, waiting for a Postal Owl. Not only was this a very long, slow-moving line, but there was a four-year-old boy standing in front of her, staring. He showed no sign of stopping and was making no effort to be discreet.

Having been standing there for thirty minutes with the kid staring at her,Ginny was fed up. She raised her fist and gave the boy the middle finger along with a nasty face, just as a tall blonde man walked in and took a place in line behind her. In a matter of seconds, the little boy fell on the floor and started bawling. His mother tried to console the little boy but there was no stopping him. The woman had to grab his hand and lead him outside, blushing furiously and keeping her head down to avoid anyone's eyes.

"Nice job, Weasley," he said. Ginny spun around and her eyes widened at the sight of Draco Malfoy. It took her a moment to regain her composure, and all the while, he smirked.

"What happened to 'Gorgeous'?" she asked, finally finding something witty to respond with.

"I thought you were gorgeous until I realized that you were a Weasley and saw the resemblance between you and Ronald," he said, pausing to pick the dirt from under his fingernail, "and only just now have I realized how well you care for children."

"Yes, when I realized that you were Malfoy, I remembered that I loathed you with a burning passion back at Hogwarts because you were the one responsible for ushering in the Death Eaters in my fifth year, causing the death of one of the world's greatest known wizards." Ginny smiled grimly at him.

"My heart has been broken, Weaslette!" Malfoy laid a hand on his chest where his heart would be and made a gagging noise.

"You don't have a heart, Malfoy," she said, rolling her eyes, "and don't ever make that noise around me again."

"Don't worry."

They glared into each others' eyes for the next three minutes, until Ginny grabbed him by the ears and kissed him.

"My ears! You nearly ripped them off, you harpy!"

Ginny stuck her tongue out. Malfoy grabbed a strand of her long red hair and dragged her (with no sign of a struggle) into the one-person bathroom.

/chapter  
**Postal Service love!  
**...Sorry, had to say that.


End file.
